finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
10000 Needles
.]] '''10000 Needles' , also called 10,000 Needles or 10,000 Needles?, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is often the trademark attack of the Gigantuar and/or the Cactuar itself, and will inflict 10,000 HP worth of damage approximately. It is the upgrade to the ability 1000 Needles. Appearances Final Fantasy VI 10,000 Needles? is one of two summon abilities of the Cactuar. It has a rare chance of occurring, but when it is used, it will inflict 9,999 non-elemental damage to all enemies, at the cost of 50 MP. When the Gigantuar is defeated, it uses a version of 10,000 Needles in the form of ten 1000 Needles spells. The normal Cactuar also does this if not killed within seven turns. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- 10,000 Needles is an enemy ability that inflicts multiple hits upwards to 10,000 damage. It is used by Kactaar and Kactuare when low on health. Final Fantasy VIII 10000 Needles is an enemy ability used by Jumbo Cactuar, and is used as a counterattack to every 5th attack. Jumbo Cactuar becomes the Cactuar Guardian Force after defeated in battle. When summoned, it uses 1,000 Needles and inflicts 100 damage times the Guardian Force's level to all targets. At level 100, the Cactuar will deal 10,000 damage. Final Fantasy X 10,000 Needles is an enemy ability used by Cactuars at Bikanel Desert and Cactuar King at the Monster Arena. It inflicts 10,000 damage to one character. Final Fantasy X-2 10000 Needles is an enemy ability used by the Cactuar exclusively at the Fiend Arena. It inflicts 10,000 damage to one target and it only uses it when low on HP. Final Fantasy XI 10000 Needles is a ranged enemy ability that fires a myriad of needles at all targets in an area of effect. It can be used by Cactrot Rapido and Nightmare Sabotender. Final Fantasy XIII 10,000 Needles is the enemy ability of Gigantuar, and inflicts around 10,000 damage to one target as well as inflicting Pain, Fog, or Daze. Final Fantasy XIII-2 10000 Needles is Gigantuar's attack and can hit up to 10,000 damage and can Daze players, but unlike other needle attacks, it doesn't cut through defense, so using a Sentinel can be beneficial and cut down the damage to less than 5,000. It is possible to reduce the 10,000 Needles to do 0 damage, but it requires the Ethereal Mantel passive ability (which nullifies all physical damage) and will decrease the target time. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Dimensions 10000 Needles is a Gigantuar's attack. It's actually 10 hits of 1000 Needles hitting random targets. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper 10000 Needles is used by boss-type Cactuar variants such as the Jumbo Cactuar. It always deals 10000 damage to the target. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Cactuar card can use an ability based on 10000 Needles. By Dulling the Cactuar and paying four Wind CP, the player moves the Cactuar to the Break Zone, then deals 10000 damage to a Forward of their choice. The player is then inflicted with one point of damage from Cactuar. Gallery FFVI GBA 10,000 Needles.png|''Final Fantasy VI. VIICC 10,000 Needles.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFX 10000 needles.png|Final Fantasy X'' (PS2). 10000_Needles_FFX_HD.png|''Final Fantasy X'' (PS3). XIII gigantuar 10000 needles.PNG|''Final Fantasy XIII. FFD 10000 Needles.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFVI. en:10.000 иголок Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities